The CEO and Me
by Iceshona
Summary: Based on the Prince and Me, Tea always worked for the life she dreamed of. And Seto just wanted to get away from the life he did not chose. perfect modern fairytale


_Well here is another story by me_

_its based on the fil "The Prince and Me"_

_Enjoy_

_disclaimer: i own nothing  
_

**

* * *

The CEO and Me**

**Chapter One: Big Boys Toys.**

Adjusting the microscope, she looked back into the lens, and watched the blood cells. She recorded what she saw, and went back to her microscope.

"Surprise!" came from behind her. She turned around shocked, only to find the nurses and doctor behind her, holding cake for her. "Thanks for helping out this summer, have a great year at school, Tea" Nothing could help the smile that had formed o her lips. She blew out the candle, on top of the cake.

After she was finished she hopped into her father's truck before heading home.

* * *

Over the sea, a black BMW pulls up at a small café, in Domino city. On the side was a Kaiba Corp. logo.

A man in a black suit stepped out of the car, and walked out to the other side. He opened the passenger side door, and a tall, lean brunette stepped out. He wore a black jacket; white polo neck, and dark trousers, dark sunglasses covered his eyes.

He removed the glasses, revealing the most gorgeous set of ocean blue eyes. He walked up to an outside table, where a rival racer sat, Tristan Taylor. He had his best friend, Joey, Joeys sister serenity, and a bust blond as well.

"Where is the Lamborghini?" Tristan asked

"Got bored of it. Ready to loose?" the brunette replied, shaking Tristan's hand

"I've won races. What have you won?"

"Nothing,"

"And you think you can beat e in daddy's limo?"

"Well actually, Mr. Taylor, I going to beat you in daddy's limo, which I have made numerous modifications, so you should be afraid my friend very afraid"

"Not as half as afraid you're going to be when daddy finds out." Says the first man, called Roland, earning a laugh from the group at the table.

* * *

Tea finally pulled up into her parent's farm's drive way, and headed inside.

"Hey, how was it?" called her mother as she ran up the stairs.

"It was brill, mum, they had this little going away party for me and just before the end, little Joey from heather's stables cam in with a cut on his forehead. The coolest part was that they let me stitch it up." She called from her room as she pulled out a pale blue bride's maids dress from her wardrobe. She placed a green pin onto her map, before shouting, "Time check."

"8:45" was the reply she got from her mother

* * *

The ignition was started and they lined up. Police escorts closing the road. They revved there engine. Roland took his place on the start line.

"Get ready," he said before finishing rather bored, "go".

* * *

Tea took of in her father's truck again and headed to her friends wedding.

* * *

It was a tight race between the back and gold BMW's, both equally neck and neck.

The police keeping the road clear as they passed.

* * *

The journey was peaceful, even thou she was running slightly late.

The weather was beautiful, the weather you would want at any wedding, but as luck would have it, she was stuck behind a tractor.

She could not overtake, the road was to busy.

* * *

The race had left the city and now they were traveling on the country roads, the black BMW slightly in the lead.

Suddenly a tractor came out in front of them, and they had to go off road to avoid it.

The Black BMW was still in the lead.

* * *

With a minute till the wedding, and the road still to busy, she went off road and under took it, waving to the driver as she did so.

* * *

The home stretch was in sight, the flag man was already in place.

The race was still on the black BMW was still in the lead, but it looks like it wont be for long

They were neck and neck again. Challenging each other for the lead. But just before the end, Tristan lifted hi foot off the accelerator, decreasing his speed. The black BMW won, and as he crossed the line, she said, "No."

* * *

The truck made it into the church parking lot, and as she was not paying any attention, she almost hit the bride. Parking and hopping out while changing her shoes; she apologized and complemented the bride.

She made it just in time.

* * *

_A/N_

_Well here it is _

_what do you think, _

_pleas review_

_Ice  
_


End file.
